One Moment in Time
by Selene
Summary: Serena is the other girl......for those who do not like the idea of Raye and Darien being an item don't read, but it focuses on Serena and Darien


One Moment in Time

One Moment in Time

by Selene

Pg13

A little sad, but hope u like. As always these wonderfulcharacters are on loan. 

I looked at her form across the Diner table. Serena was beautiful. Growing more beautiful each moment I spent with her… even though our moments always seemed to be interrupted by reality. Right now, she was laughing and smiling, completely unaware that I would have to leave soon and so would she. 

"Serena," My voice softened as I reached across the table. Her eyes dimmed momentarily with a flash of sadness. "It is almost time to go, little girl."

"No Darien," Her eyes shone with pain. She stalled by asking a question to which she already knew the answer. "Is the hour up already?"

"Sorry…." My voice faded. "I have to go back to Raye. She'll get upset and I don't want you girls to be angry at each other because of me." 

"You don't love me enough do you?" Serena reached for my hand before I stood to rise away from our moment and completely shatter our dream.

"No," My heart seemed to cave in. "Serena, you know how I feel about you. Our timing is just so bad. You said yourself you didn't want me to leave Raye because of us."

Her golden hair hung limply with defeat. I felt her tremble as she let my hand slip into the empty space between us. "I know, Darien. I know. She… she... loves you. And you are not sure how you feel about her and I don't want to hurt Raye, either."

"I don't know what to do about you, little girl." I stepped closer to her small body and cautiously slipped my arms around her shoulders. Serena's blue eyes pierced mine. "If only you came to me when I asked you then, but you had so much more to loose Serena. I want to be with you, but I have to be sure about risking everything…"

"I'm not asking you to leave her!" Serena blurted out in emotion. "I feel so guilty sometimes. And sometimes I just don't care! Why, when I know you are right for me-"

"It is wrong." I finished her sentence somberly. I noticed tears swimming in her eyes. I wanted to kiss them away. _But we can't cross that line. Then I know I wouldn't be able to resist you, Serena._ I smiled meekly in attempt to ignore her sorrow. "These good byes are getting longer and tougher, huh?" 

She rose silently and for a moment just stared lovingly into my eyes. Almost automatically I pulled her closer to me. I felt her heart pound against my own firmness as we embraced. The air between us shifted with an intense longing. Our desire and love was so thick that any passerby could reach out and touch it. Just like I wanted to touch her and kiss her forever._ I want to kiss you. But I know it is never just a kiss. _

For one eternal moment I thought about pulling her face to mine and just giving in to that passion that overwhelmed me. All the people and noise in the Diner around us vanished. All I saw was her moist pink lips. I was drowning in her eyes. I felt the lightheaded with the feel of her warmth next to me, pulling me deeper and deeper into an abyss of tempting ecstasy and joy. 

__

I want to kiss you.

I want to be with you.

I need you.

I love you…

I felt my beeper rumble against my belt. I silently cursed under my breath. Serena recoiled away from me the instant the beeper went off. My beeper rumbled relentlessly. It screamed for attention. It might as well have been Raye standing next to me. I could imagine her shaking me away from Serena until one of us let go. I was so frustrated I ripped out a battery and threw it on the floor. I watched it roll around in a circle and ended up back where it started.

Serena bent down and handed me the hot battery. I let her hand slip away from me, _again_.

"She wants you back home." That was all she said to me. 

I reached for her hand and escorted out of our little Diner. Then she let go of my arm and turned away from me as we walked our separate ways.

_Live for the moment because the moment is all we ever have. _

~fin…Selene (*


End file.
